rends-moi mon majordome
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel et Alois échangent de majordome pour une journée.


Alois s'était invité chez Ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? On ne t'a pas dit de prévenir avant de venir chez les gens ?

-Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais dit oui ?

-Non évidemment, tu n'es même pas une connaissance pour moi. Moins je te croise, mieux c'est, répondit Ciel.

-C'est méchant Ciel. Moi qui suis venu te proposer de faire un échange.

-Un échange de quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Donnes-moi Sebastian pour une journée et je te donnerai Claude.

-Hors de question.

-Allez tu ne veux pas savoir comment il se comportera avec moi et s'il suivra tous mes ordres ?

-Non sans moi.

-Si on lui demandait son avis ? demanda Alois.

-Bien demandons-lui alors.

Ciel appela Sebastian.

-Oui jeune maitre.

-Alois veut échanger de majordome pour une journée, tu es partant ?

Sebastian ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il détestait Alois et ne voulait pas lui obéir mais il y voyait un avantage. Il savait l'intention d'Alois à son égard et savait ce qu'attendait Claude de Ciel et ce qu'il tenterait.

-Je n'ai rien contre êtes-vous d'accord ?

Ciel espérait que Sebastian dise non mais il devait ne rien montrer.

-Oui fais comme tu veux.

Le jour fut donc convenu, le lendemain Sebastian partait chez Alois.

Ciel voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas.

-Sebastian, tu vas me …

-Oui, jeune maitre ?

-Non rien, à plus tard.

Sebastian espérait avoir bien entendu mais Ciel n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

Claude arriva chez Ciel.

Il comptait bien en profiter pour se rapprocher lui mais Ciel gardait une distance avec lui.

A midi, Claude lui apporta son repas.

Ciel hésitait à manger, il pensait que Claude pourrait le droguer ou l'empoisonner et cacher n'importe quoi dans la nourriture.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

-Vous allez mourir de faim, si vous ne mangez rien.

Claude avait effectivement mis quelque chose pour endormir Ciel.

-j'ai essayé de me mettre au niveau de Sebastian, vous ne voulez pas goûtez ?

-Non maintenant laisses-moi.

-Vous ne m'aimez pas, je me trompe ? demanda Claude.

-Non je ne t'apprécie pas plus qu'Alois.

-Pourtant vous n'avez pas à vous méfiez de moi, répondit Claude.

Il tenta de se rapprocher mais Ciel s'en éloigna.

-Je m'en vais me reposer, ne me déranges pas, et ne me touches pas.

-Cela sera plus compliqué que prévu, se dit Claude.

Sebastian de son côté faisait toutes les tâches ordonnées par Alois.

Il lui avait demandé de tout nettoyer puis de lui faire à manger.

Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à le servir et se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté.

-Sebastian, viens près de moi.

Sebastian obéit.

-Sebastian, enlèves ta chemise.

-Pardon ?

-Tu dois faire tout ce que je dis, alors fais-le.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le tout.

-Non, monsieur, le petit jeu a assez duré.

Sebastian s'éloigna d'Alois.

Alois le suivi et lui, ordonna de revenir.

Sebastian voulait faire preuve de retenue mais se décida à devenir ferme avec ce gamin énervant.

Il prit Alois puis le plaqua au sol et lui dit :

-Je ne suis pas votre jouet personnel, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin insolent. Vous m'avez pris pour votre gigolo personnel ou quoi ?

-Mais Ciel te le demande et tu le fais.

Sebastian en fut étonné.

-Je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec mon maitre, vous vous trompez.

-Ah bon ? J'aurai cru, vous êtes si proche. Je croyais que vous couchiez ensemble.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas ce genre de relation avec le jeune maitre.

-Malheureusement ? Tu es amoureux de lui, c'est cela ? C'est d'un pathétique.

Sebastian gifla Alois.

-C'est vous qui êtes pathétique. Je vous laisse et vais me débarsser ce prédateur de la vue de mon maitre.

-Tu arriveras trop tard, il l'a sûrement déjà eu ce qu'il voulait. Ah une chose, Claude ne fait pas dans la douceur. Si Ciel l'a rejeté, il ne l'écoutera pas.

-Enfoiré, dit Sebastian.

Ciel avait passé la journée dans sa chambre, prétextant se reposer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il se méfiait tellement de Claude.

On frappa.

Ciel ne répondit pas.

Claude entra.

-On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas entrer sans l'accord de la personne ?

-Non, Alois ne dit jamais rien quand je viens lui rendre visite à l'improviste.

Claude s'approchant un peu trop près, Ciel s'en éloigna.

-Je ne suis pas Alois, restes loin de moi, je te l'ordonne.

-Pourtant vous dites oui à Sebastian, répondit Claude.

-Je ne fais rien de ce genre avec lui, voyons c'est immoral.

-Vous ne couchez pas avec Sebastian ?

-Non, tu te fais des idées.

-Bien je m'en fiche, tant que j'ai ce que je veux.

Ciel comprit alors l'intention de Claude.

Il tenta de sortir de la pièce, mais Claude l'en empêcha.

-Sebastian n'est pas là pour t'aider, ce n'est pas de la chance ?

-Lâches moi espèce de pervers, je ne suis pas Alois.

-Je vous veux vous, pas Alois. Alors facilitez-moi la vie et soyez coopérant.

-Hors de question, je ne ferai rien avec toi.

-Je m'en fiche de toute façon, que vous soyez d'accord ou pas. Alois m'a autorisé à faire ce que je souhaitais.

-Espèce de taré.

-Bien, suivez-moi.

Claude poussa Ciel vers le lit tout en maintenant une forte emprise.

-Retournez-vous.

-Non tu rêves.

-Bien, je ne voulais pas avoir à user de force, mais je vais devoir vous attacher.

-Non. C'est toi qui vat me lâcher et tout de suite, répondit Ciel.

-Vous croyez pouvoir me donner des ordres ?

-Oui lâches-moi.

Claude continua mais Ciel lui mit un coup de pied en plein visage.

Une fois loin de son emprise, Ciel sorti une arme.

-Si tu t'approches, je te tue.

-Une arme dans les mains d'un enfant, vous allez vous blessez avec, répondit Claude.

-Ne me prends pas pour un simple gamin.

-Essayez au moins une fois avec moi, à défaut que Sebastian ne veuille pas.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas avec moi. Il ne sait même pas que je veux faire ce genre de chose avec lui.

-Vous l'aimez, c'est cela ? Un humain amoureux d'un démon, c'est assez drôle.

-Tais-toi, il ne m'aime pas de toute façon.

-C'est faux jeune maitre, je vous aime, mais laissez-moi me débarrasser de cette personne désobligeante.

Sebastian posa un couteau à la gorge de Claude.

-Comme prévu, toujours à la rescousse de ton maitre adoré.

-Au moins moi je ne suis pas pris pour un gigolo.

-Que veux-tu Alois est un gamin joueur. On prend toute compensation quand on veut dans un pacte.

\- C'est pathétique. Maintenant, je vais me débarrasser de toi, une bonne fois pour toute.

Ciel l'interrompit.

-Non, Sebastian, ne le tues pas.

-Mais si je le laisse en vie, il essaiera de nouveau de profiter de vous.

-Ne le tues pas, il ne s'approchera plus de moi.

-Tu le jures ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je le jure, je ne m'en approcherai plus, répondit Claude.

Sebastian retira son couteau.

-Dis à Alois de ne plus venir ni même de l'approcher.

-Il ne s'en approchera plus, répondit Claude.

-Bien partez maintenant.

Claude parti.

Ciel découvert ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Sebastian.

Il se jeta sur lui.

Sebastian peu habitué à ce que son maitre soit si affectueux, était content.

-Que me vaut, cette attitude familière de votre part, jeune maitre ?

-Tu m'as manqué, Sebastian.

-Monsieur, ces mots de votre part, me touchent profondément.

-Je t'aime, Sebastian.

-Je vous aime, jeune maitre.

Puis un bruit se fit entendre, Ciel avait faim.

-Vous n'avez pas mangé aujourd'hui ?

-Non Claude avait sûrement mis quelque chose de douteux dans la nourriture.

-Vous êtes bien prudent, jeune maitre. Bien si je vous préparais quelque chose à manger ?

-Oui Sebastian. J'ai faim.

-Mais puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Oui quoi donc Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian chuchota à son oreille.

-Puis je vous manger à mon tour ?

Ciel avait très bien compris le sous-entendu de Sebastian.

-Oui mais je me réserve pour ce soir, tu peux être patient ?

-Oui vous n'en serez que meilleur. Maintenant suivez-moi que je ne vous quitte plus d'une semelle.

-Sebastian, je peux ?

Sebastian comprenant que Ciel n'osait pas l'embrasser prit l'initiative.

Il l'embrassa de lui-même.

-Sebastian je voulais …

-Le faire vous-même ? Le prochain viendra de vous, soyez rassuré.

-Allons-y Sebastian.

Puis il lui prit la main.

-Allons-y jeune maitre.


End file.
